


The Bet

by Wyrdeen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, One Shot, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdeen/pseuds/Wyrdeen
Summary: "You know what, Greengrass? Let's make a bet!" Harry should have known better than to make a bet with a Slytherin. Especially this one, who was always one step ahead.Alternative OotP One-shot. HP/DG
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, nothing in this fanfiction is mine.
> 
> Special thanks to Madeline_basset and manatee vs. walrus who made this story as close to the French one as it can be!
> 
> AN: Hi everyone,
> 
> Here is the translation of a little One-shot I published in French two months ago. It got pretty good reviews in French, so I decided to share it with English speakers! It's a very sweet story, and it uses a lot of common tropes we can find in other fics. But I hope you'll still like it.
> 
> In case you forgot how the grading system works in HP, here is a recap :
> 
> Passing grades: O, E, A  
> Fail grades : P, D, T
> 
> Feel free to write a review, I always take the time to answer!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Alex

The Bet

BAAAAAAAAAAM!

The whole class turned toward Harry and Neville's cauldron when they heard the explosion. The two young men were covered from head to toe with a greenish substance that looked disgusting, even dangerous.

At the sight of this spectacle, as sad as it was hilarious, the students had various reactions _._

Every Slytherin in the room made a point of laughing at the Gryffindors. A mocking whistle was heard, followed by the voice of Draco Malfoy, who could not pass up such an opportunity.

"Even in green, Potter, we don't want you in our house! And you even less, Longbottom!"

The laughter redoubled in intensity and both their faces must have been red under all the potion.

As for the Gryffindors, Ron Weasley looked positively frightened of Snape's reaction, which would undoubtedly be ugly. Hermione Granger, for her part, seemed exasperated by the situation, wondering how such a lack of rigour was still possible for fifth-year Hogwarts students.

Farther away, Seamus Finnegan looked into his cauldron, still in shock that, for once, he hadn't blown anything up.

"Evanesco."

Professor Snape had waved his wand over Harry and Neville, effectively wiping out the remains of what should have been a Draught of Peace. The look he threw at them could have frozen the Black Lake. A heavy silence settled in the dungeon as the students waited for the verdict of the Potions Master.

"Potter, Longbottom," he spat, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for this disaster. Fifty points each."

The Gryffindors in the class almost became indignant at the injustice, before remembering that challenging Professor Snape's decision was the best way to lose even more points.

"You'll also spend a week of detention here in this dungeon, cleaning up your mess and the ones of students as gifted as you are. I will assign you a new partner in the next class, and I hope they will at least teach you how to read the instructions written on the blackboard. In the meantime, go to the infirmary, you never know what might have come out of that cauldron."

Harry and Neville left the classroom in a hurry, feeling that they had nothing to gain by arguing. They heard Malfoy's snickering again as they closed the door behind them.

-oo0oo-

"But professor, how can I provide quality work if I have to … to cooperate with this Squib?"

"Are you calling me a Squib, Malfoy?"

Neville was ready to take out his wand, furious. However, he was cut off by Professor Snape.

"Silence, Longbottom. Ten points from Gryffindor, for threatening a classmate. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, I am well aware of the difficulty of the task. However, the potion we are about to prepare requires special attention, and any mistake can lead to disastrous consequences."

"But I risk getting an E, or even an A if I have to spend my time watching this fool!" Malfoy groaned. He almost seemed to be crying.

With a wave of his hand, Snape dismissed the Slytherin's concern, "Don't worry about that, the quality of the partner will obviously be taken into account in the final grade."

The professor glanced at Harry, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the classroom, awaiting instructions. Snape pointed to a table at the front.

"Potter, you will work on this potion with Miss Greengrass. I hope her natural talent rubs off on you. Unfortunately, some things just cannot be changed." He then addressed the class as a whole, "Well, now that the group problems have been fixed, you can begin to prepare your Strengthening Solution. It's a long and grueling potion to make, and we will be preparing it until after Christmas break. This of course means that you will stay with your partner until then. " He threw an apologetic look at Malfoy while saying that.

Harry turned his gaze to his newly assigned table. Sighing heavily, he dragged his feet towards it.

_Stay positive, Harry. You could have had Malfoy._

He put his bag on the floor next to his chair and sat down. Then, he took a glance to his left and watched his partner for the day, who hadn't even looked up when he arrived. Harry wasn't quite sure what to say while she was she taking notes from the blackboard in front of them.

The silence grew slightly awkward for a moment. Finally, the girl stood up and, swiveling on her chair, faced Harry.

The young man was stunned when he noticed that Daphne Greengrass was _beautiful_. Incredibly beautiful, in fact. Long blond hair that ran down to her back framed a delicate, aristocratic face with blue eyes, high cheekbones and full lips. Harry had never really taken the time to look at any of the Slytherin girls, but between her appearance and a green dress that did nothing to hide the sixteen-year-old's silhouette, he thought she was even prettier than Cho.

Daphne raised a delicate eyebrow as she noticed his unsubtle gaze.

"Close your mouth, Potter, you'll swallow a fly." She said, giving Harry's chin a little tap, effectively closing his mouth. Harry vaguely wondered when he'd opened it.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry..." he said, blushing as his new partner looked at him.

 _For Merlin's sake, Harry_ , _pull yourself together_.

He mentally slapped himself before addressing Greengrass again.

"Daphne," he said. "It's Daphne, right? Professor Snape put us together for this potion and..."

"I know, Potter. I'm not deaf. I understand that from now on I'll have to monitor you."

Beautiful, but also haughty and sarcastic. And undoubtedly very smart, if Hermione, who often complained about being behind Daphne in several classes, was to be believed. Definitely a Slytherin.

Harry vaguely wondered if he wouldn't have been better off with Malfoy...

Oblivious to his inner thoughts, Daphne continued.

"I think we're going to have to set up some rules, Potter, because I refuse to be dragged down by a Gryffindor who is as stubborn as he is clumsy."

She started counting on her fingers, "First, you're to call me Greengrass, because we are not friends, in case you forgot. Second, and since we are going to have to return only one sample per group, you'll do everything I tell you to make our potion perfect. Third, I'm asking you to work between classes, since I don't want to have to explain the basic manipulations to you again and again."

Harry scowled, "If you think I'm going to obey your every whim for a simple O in Potion, you're entirely mistaken, Greengrass. Besides, I get the sense you think I'm useless in Potions, which isn't actually true."

She looked at him with an expression that said that yes, she took him for a fool.

"Remind me of your average marks over the last few years, will you?"

"Why should I? You know full well Snape is biased against me."

"Professor Snape, Potter," she corrected, frowning, "Anyway, I want you to know that I've never had anything other than O in this class. And I'd be very upset if I got less because of you."

"You know what, Greengrass?" said Harry, now very angry. "Let's make a bet!"

The girl looked surprised, "Oh, you'd be willing to make a bet with a Slytherin? But what kind of bet could I make with someone of your sort, Potter?"

Harry gritted his teeth, this brat seemed much less attractive to him since she started talking.

"It's very simple, actually. If we get an O after the Christmas break, I'll get to ask something of you. Anything. And if Snape gives us an E or less, it'll be the other way around."

As he stated the rules, Harry held out his hand to the Slytherin. Greengrass pinched her lips, clearly torn between wanting to get the highest grade possible, and disgusted at the thought that Harry might ask her something humiliating. However, if she was anything like Hermione described her, Harry knew what her answer would be.

Finally, Greengrass slipped her hand into his, while Harry smirked.

"All right, Potter, I accept. But I hope, for your sake, we do get an O. Because if we don't, I'll make sure the humiliation you shall receive will follow you to the grave."

-oo0oo-

"She's driving me crazy, I can't take it anymore," Harry grunted, slumping on the common room sofa, next to his two best friends.

"Who are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book, as Ron racked his brains over a Transfiguration essay.

"Greengrass, of course! She walks all over me in each class, all the time! And every time I dare to fight back, Snape takes points from Gryffindor or something. I think they agreed to make my life a living hell, I swear!"

Ron laughed, "That's probably true."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald." Hermione chided, "Just get on with your work, Harry. I've worked with Daphne before, in Arithmancy, and it went pretty well. She's a bit cold, but I think it might be because of her upbringing, that's all."

Ron frowned, "She's a Slytherin, Hermione, and one of the purest purebloods there is. It's not hard to understand why she despises all three of us."

Hermione flinched, admitting that Ron may have been right.

"Look on the bright side, Harry, " Ron replied. "After Christmas, you'll be rid of her."

Harry frowned, his expression sober. The Christmas break suddenly seemed very far away. He wondered if he should mention the bet he'd made with Greengrass to his friends, but he finally decided to keep it to himself. He wasn't going to admit that he had freely given the Slytherin leverage over him.

-oo0oo-

"Hurry up and pulverize your griffin claws, Potter! They need to be added before the potion gets too hot!"

Having Daphne Greengrass as a partner was tiring, almost gruelling, and Harry had experienced it for the last three weeks. If he had known that the Slytherin was such a slave driver, he would never have made that stupid bet.

"Me and my big mouth..." he grumbled while crushing the ingredients with a roller. "Always speaking before thinking. A real Gryffindor, make no mistake."

"Did you say something, Potter?" said Greengrass on his left.

"No, no. Nothing."

The girl sent him a very Slytherin smirk, which he felt had been constantly plastered on her face since they began working together. Harry was ready to do anything to erase it from her lips.

_We will see who gets the last laugh, Greengrass._

He poured the powder he'd produced into a bowl and passed it without a word to his partner. Then he paused to watch the class for a moment. From what he could see, he and Greengrass were ahead of everyone, including Ron and Hermione. Even though Harry would never admit it in front of her, the Slytherin was indeed very good at potion making, and Harry thought the O might not be so hard to get.

A little further off, Neville and Malfoy were bickering again, obviously unable to put aside their differences. In the D.A., Neville had become much more confident, and he no longer did let himself be stepped on by the Slytherins, Malfoy included. Harry wasn't sure if this would be good for their Potions grade, but he suspected he'd have done the same in his classmate's shoes.

He felt an elbow hitting his arm and he raised an eyebrow towards his partner. She indicated the simmering cauldron with her chin.

"We're done for today, all we have to do now is stir it from time to time so the potion doesn't burn at the bottom. Can I leave it to you? I'm going to prepare the ingredients for the next session."

As she was about to get up, Harry held her by the wrist.

"Relax, Greengrass. If we're really finished, there's no need to strain ourselves. We have what, twenty minutes left? Might as well take a breath."

"Don't touch me, Potter." She replied with a grimace of disgust on her face, "And remember the rules, I'm the one giving the orders here."

She then glanced in the direction of Neville and Malfoy, "Besides, instead of watching those two idiots beat each other up, you should help me get ahead."

Harry didn't miss Greengrass' insult to her fellow Slytherin, "Idiots? Shouldn't you be defending Malfoy, rather than insulting him?"

"And why would I do that? " The tone in Greengrass's voice was clearly one of surprise, as if what Harry said defied common sense.

"I don't know, maybe because you have to defend your friends? Or is that something only Gryffindors do?"

"Don't get me wrong, Potter, I know how to defend my friends. But Malfoy isn't one of them."

"Oh, is that so?" It was Harry's turn to be surprised.

"Don't tell me you think all Slytherins are best friends in the world!"

"Well, in fact... "

"Say no more," said the girl, irritated. "I stand by what I said, Malfoy is an idiot, just like you. Now, you're going stir this cauldron or, so help me, I'm going to make you swallow the spoon that goes with it."

She stuck said spoon in Harry's hands and left, mumbling unintelligible words that were, without a doubt, not kind to him.

Harry followed her with his eyes, gawking. Despite the insult, Daphne Greengrass had just won points in his book.

-oo0oo-

"Potter."

"What?" Harry said, elbows on the table and chin on his palm.

"Stop daydreaming and take notes, will you?"

Harry turned his head towards Greengrass and saw her with a quill in her hand, writing down Professor Snape's words at a speed that would make Hermione flush from jealousy.

After four weeks of intensive work, at least from Harry's point of view, the Strengthening Solution had entered a phase of rest before the last ingredients were to be added. Therefore, the class alternated periods of lectures and individual preparations of simpler potions.

Harry felt a yawn coming and effectively hid it in his sleeve. There was no need to give Snape another opportunity to punish him and the House of Gryffindor.

He turned his attention to his partner and decided to contradict her, just for the sake of being annoying.

"And why should I do that? Worst case scenario, Hermione will lend me her notes if I need them."

"Because," she said in a tone normally reserved for young children, "writing is the best way to remember, Potter."

Harry nodded slowly, but made no effort to pick up his quill. Instead, he tried to begin a conversation with her.

"You know, Greengrass, I think we got off on the wrong foot, both of us. Don't you think?"

Greengrass looked at him with a dubious pout.

"It's funny, from my point of view, I find our relationship quite healthy and balanced. I have a Potions partner who obeys me to the letter, without complaining, for fear of being humiliated if I get a bad grade. Frankly, I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry sighed. She really was difficult.

"You could be a little less mean sometimes, it wouldn't hurt."

"Why? Give me one good reason," she asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. Maybe to escape the stereotype of the rotten Slytherin?"

"We are not interested in pretending to be nice with Gryffindors, thank you very much. The important thing is that intelligent people notice us."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean."

She laughed again as she resumed taking notes. Harry shook his head despairingly. Lately their classwork had become very effective, and Greengrass hardly criticized him anymore. Hell, now she was even polite most of the time.

Having observed her outside the Potions dungeon, Harry had come to realise that she was never seen in the company of Malfoy or his cronies, but rather with Slytherins from the upper years. Harry had therefore hoped that the old saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,' might be true. But obviously, habits were hard to break.

He had mentioned her to Ron and Hermione after she so ostentatiously expressed her dislike of Malfoy. Ron predictably stated that a snake would always be a snake, even if she hated her housemates.

Harry shrugged. As Hermione had said, she wasn't so bad when he was involved in his work, just a bit stubborn and with a tongue too sharp for her own good. Leaning back in his chair, he tried a new approach.

"Come on, Greengrass, there's a first time for everything. Tell me something about yourself, anything."

The girl replied immediately, "I hate Gryffindors."

Harry chuckled. He had to admit that it was pretty funny.

"Is that true? I hate Slytherins." Feigning surprise, he said, "We almost have something in common, Greengrass. Unbelievable."

She looked at him, a tired look on her face, before shaking her head.

"Take notes, Potter, you'll thank me later."

"But, Greengrass, we were having a moment there!"

"Potter!" roared Professor Snape. "Ten points down for chitchat, stop bothering your classmate!"

Harry lowered his head and picked up his quill, cursing everything that came out of that damn green and silver house, under the eternal smirk of Greengrass

-oo0oo-

"For the next session you will need Venomous Tentacula roots," announced the Potions master. "I've talked with Professor Sprout, and you will be able to harvest some in the greenhouses this weekend. Please note that if you don't have these roots by Monday, points will be deducted from your final grade."

From his table, Harry groaned. An afternoon in the greenhouses wasn't exactly his definition of a relaxing weekend.

"OK, Potter. When do you want to go?" Greengrass asked as she put her bag away and cleared the table.

Harry put the Potions utensils in the appropriate drawers and replied.

"I have Quidditch practice on Saturday, so we can go anytime Sunday. Or Saturday morning if you prefer, although I'd rather have a lie-in," he confessed with a grimace.

"Let's go Sunday afternoon then, I hope it won't be too crowded. Don't forget your gloves, Potter. "

"We won't be potioning anymore, Greengrass, you won't get to give me orders in the greenhouses," said Harry, delighted at the thought.

"If you're as good at Herbology as you are at Potions, maybe I'll have to play teacher once again," replied the young Slytherin, confident as usual.

"Be careful, I might decide to let a Tentacula bite you."

"Hmph, as if you, a brave and loyal Gryffindor, were capable of letting a poor innocent girl be attacked."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled. Greengrass was in a good mood today, which was rare enough to be worth pointing out. He was usually walking on eggshells with her, but now, he felt more at ease.

"Innocent? That's not really the word I'd use to describe you, Greengrass."

She seemed surprised to hear him joking with her, but she replied nonetheless. "Oh? And what words would you use, Potter?"

"Vicious?" proposed Harry, counting on his fingers, "Calculating? Or sadistic?"

She shook her head, "I think you meant beautiful, intelligent and proud, didn't you?"

Harry laughed, though he'd never admit to her that those words crossed his mind the day Snape put them together for their project. She would never let him forget that.

They continued to banter as they walked, until they realised they had arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall, and that many eyes were on them.

Harry imagined how it looked, and he had to admit that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin conversing amicably outside of a classroom was a rare sight indeed.

Greengrass must not have had the same thought, for she simply turned to the table of the greens and silvers, saying over her shoulder:

"See you Sunday, Potter."

Harry shrugged, perhaps he would succeed in thawing this damn girl.

"See you Sunday, Greengrass."

-oo0oo-

It was early December, and the greenhouses were freezing that Sunday afternoon. Harry and Greengrass were in one of them, bundled in many layers of clothing. In front of them was the stump of a particularly agitated Venomous Tentacula, whose vines shuddered every time Harry approached with his pruning shears. A sharp-toothed mouth, from which acidic vapour escaped, also spat venom towards the two students.

Harry genuinely wondered what such a dangerous plant was doing in a school greenhouse, and why he had to harvest a piece of the root, which was probably the hardest part to reach.

Professor Sprout was wandering amongst the students with a vial of antidote in her hand, in case someone had the bad luck to be bitten by a Tentacula.

While the diminutive witch wasn't looking, Greengrass took out her wand and discreetly pointed it at the plant.

"Greengrass, what are you doing?" Clearly alarmed, he whispered, "Professor Sprout forbade us to use magic on the plants, don't you remember?"

"Button up, Potter, I don't intend to stay here any longer than necessary. On my signal, you snip, and fast."

Harry swore silently, but prepared himself all the same, raising the blades above the Tentacula.

"Immobilis," he heard on his right.

The plant instantly froze, and Harry took his chance. Diving his shears into the base of the stem, he began to cut off a part of the root that was sticking out at the surface. The root was hard and difficult to cut. Drops of sweat began to bead on the young man's forehead, which turned red under the effort.

"Hurry up, Potter, Sprout is coming!"

"I'm almost there..." said Harry, out of breath.

Suddenly a crack was heard and the root gave way under his blade. Harry picked it up quickly as the vines began to move again. At his side, Greengrass pretended to have dropped her wand, and she bent down to pick it up.

Professor Sprout walked past them, a satisfied expression on her face as she saw the root in Harry's hand. The little teacher continued on her way to Ernie MacMillan, who seemed to be in trouble with his own Venomous Tentacula.

Harry sighed, satisfied that he hadn't been caught. He would never have thought Greengrass capable of cheating. Then again, she was a Slytherin, so it must be second nature to her.

"Say Greengrass, is it your habit to..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Indeed, as his partner stood up after letting Professor Sprout pass, the Tentacula, no doubt annoyed at having been immobilised, threw its mouth towards Greengrass's arm, who was looking away.

With reflexes worthy of a professional Seeker, Harry rushed in front of Greengrass, putting his left arm between the plant and the girl.

The pain radiated from his arm as the fangs of the Tentacula penetrated his flesh, releasing the plant's venom. Harry felt wobbly, and he could barely hear the shrill cry that echoed through the greenhouse before he lost consciousness.

-oo0oo-

"Wake up, Potter."

Wake up? But when had he fallen asleep?

"I know you're not sleeping anymore, Potter, so, for the love of God, open your eyes."

Harry was slowly regaining consciousness. Unfortunately, the return of his senses coincided with the return of the pain, and a headache started pounding his skull.

"Potter, if you're not seated in three seconds, you're going to be _very_ sorry."

Harry grunted and held his head, gently massaging his temples. The light reflected off the white bed linens only made his headache worse when he opened his eyes. Closing his eyelids, he honoured the request of the voice that had called out to him.

Sitting on a chair at the edge of his infirmary bed was Daphne Greengrass. The Slytherin had an expression on her face that was hard to identify. It looked like... concern?

"Good morning, Greengrass," said Harry, before he saw the clock on the wall facing him. "Or good evening, rather.'

"Why did you do that, Potter?" she asked right away, anger taking over. Her shoulders were trembling, as if agitated by a fury she was trying to contain. With a quick motion, she reached into one of the pockets of her dress and Harry found himself with a wand pointed under his nose.

Harry stepped back into the bed, a little frightened by the young woman's dark gaze.

"Uh, Greengrass, I'd like to get out of the infirmary soon, please."

"Then answer my question, you unbearable Gryffindor!" she snapped, pushing her wand a little more into Harry's face.

"I wish I could, Greengrass, but first I'd have to know what you're on about!"

The Slytherin growled and pointed to Harry's left arm which was, now that he was paying attention to it, entirely covered with a white bandage. Memories of the greenhouse suddenly returned to his mind, and Harry saw himself throwing himself in front of Greengrass, protecting her with his body from the carnivorous plant.

"Oh, that, " he said, uncomfortable.

"Yes, _that_ ," Greengrass repeated, still as angry as ever.

There was a silence, neither student speaking for a moment. Harry sighed, seeing that she wouldn't let it go.

"Seriously, Greengrass, you're really getting angry because I stopped a plant from biting you?"

"I just want you to explain yourself. We are not friends, and that plant was dangerous—deadly even. I just don't get it."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'd have done the same for me."

Greengrass shook her head, "Potter, I most certainly would not have done the same for you. And that's the problem."

She seemed to calm down a little, her blue eyes losing some of their vehemence, and her jaw relaxed. She pocketed her wand and put her hands on her lap.

"So, tell me, Potter," asked the Slytherin. "Why did you put yourself in danger for me? So I'd owe you a debt?"

Harry opened his eyes wide, stunned she could think that about him.

"Not at all, Greengrass! "he said quickly "Merlin... How did you get such an idea? To tell you the truth, I didn't really have the time to think, I saw that the plant was going to bite you, and I acted on instinct."

Greengrass looked puzzled.

"What, you're telling me it's second nature to you, to put yourself in danger for others?"

Harry smiled, embarrassed. "Hermione often says that I have a saving people thing. So, no, I didn't do it so you'd owe me something. And I'm a little hurt you'd think that."

Against all odds, Greengrass began to laugh. It was a frank laugh that broke all the tension that had built up since he had woken up.

Tired, Harry asked her the reason for her amusement.

The girl was able to calm down enough to talk.

"It's just that all the rumours about Gryffindor lions might be true." She hiccupped between two bursts of laughter, "You really are as stupid as you look. Brave and fearless, yes, to the death if necessary."

And she went back to her crazy laughter. It was contagious, and despite his migraine, Harry couldn't help but giggle too.

"You know Greengrass, it's better than being a cowering Slytherin who needs a reason to help people."

The young woman's eyes gleamed, "It's called having a survival instinct, Potter. Something that you reds and golds seem to lack."

"You're speaking as if it were a flaw, Greengrass."

"Because it is one. But as a thank you, Potter, I am willing to offer you some advice. Listen carefully, it's not every day that the House of Slytherin reveals its secrets, especially to the ragtag and bobtail of Gryffindor."

She pretended to look superior, watching him through her long eyelashes.

"Lesson number one. Always ask for something in return. Come on, Potter, I'll grant you a boon for saving me a night in the infirmary."

Harry laughed when he heard that, but still thought of the best way to annoy his Potions partner. In the end, his answer was quite simple.

"You know what, Daphne? I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Harry."

-oo0oo-

"Sooooo, Greengrass and you, Harry?" Ron said, attacking a chicken leg on his plate with relish.

Harry winced but grudgingly admired the carnage a Weasley could make while eating. Even Ginny, who was much less imposing than Ron, could eat more than he and Hermione put together.

"Daphne and me? Is that supposed to be a question, Ron?" he asked, serving himself some food too.

The redhead nodded, "Oh, is it Daphne now? I didn't know you were on first name terms."

Harry threw a glance to the other side of the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table, Daphne was watching Tracey Davis, another Slytherin of her year, who was talking animatedly. She laughed as her friend gesticulated wildly. As Harry watched her, he thought back to their interesting conversation the day before.

"Yes, we came to a mutual agreement when she came to see me in the infirmary yesterday."

Ron turned to Hermione, "A mutual agreement? Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated, and returned to her meal. Ron turned back to Harry and pointed a fork at him.

"I'm warning you, Harry, there's no way she can start studying with us. Or worse, eating at our table. I'd rather die than have a conversation with a Slytherin."

"But what are you talking about?" asked Harry, completely lost.

"Ron thinks you're dating Daphne Greengrass, Harry. It's simple," Hermione interjected. She seemed curious, too.

"Huh?" said Harry, in a great moment of eloquence. "No, not at all! We're just friends. At least, I think we are?"

Not that the thought of going out with Daphne was revolting, but he had never previously considered it.

"Phew, I was scared. For a moment I thought you were going to bring a snake back with us." Ron served himself a second plate of potatoes and then continued. "According to Pomfrey, she came to the infirmary several times to see if you were awake. By the way, when Hermione and I arrived yesterday, she was mumbling 'I'm going to kill that idiot Potter as soon as he wakes up'. She's a bit scary, that girl, when she wants to be."

"I just think she was worried," said Hermione nonchalantly.

"A Slytherin? Worried?" replied Ron, stunned. "Have you lost your mind, Hermione? These people are never worried. She probably had another reason for doing it. They're always one step ahead, those snakes."

"He's not entirely wrong," said Harry, as Hermione was about to reply. "She wanted to know why I let the Tentacula bite me instead of her."

He indicated his bandaged arm, which was still a little numb from the remains of the venom.

"In fact, she thought I wanted to put her in debt to me."

"M'yeah, righ," said Ron with a full mouth. "M'worried my arse."

Hermione looked at them in turn, incredulous. "And I maintain what I said, that she was worried. And since when did the two of you become specialists in female psychology? Or just psychology, for that matter?"

Ron shook his head, "Greengrass is not a girl, Hermione."

"Is that so? What is she, then?"

"She's a Slytherin." He ended with the tone of someone who had just reached an unassailable conclusion.

Hermione couldn't help but continue debating, but Harry lost interest. He looked again at the Slytherin table. Daphne was watching him too, and she gave him a discreet smile, which he returned.

A Slytherin, certainly, but a Slytherin who was worried. The thought pleased him greatly, even though he didn't really know why.

-oo0oo-

"Say Daphne, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"What's that badge that Malfoy and the other Slytherins have been wearing all week?"

Harry and Daphne were seated at a table in the library. Many books were stacked next to them, forming disorderly piles. A long scroll of parchment lay in front of Harry, who had been writing for a good hour now while Daphne more or less dictated to him what to remember from the books they were using. This was the last stage of their homework on the Strengthening Solution. The potion was complete, but the students were also asked to submit an essay on its use and potential applications. Christmas holidays were less than two weeks away, and Daphne was set to complete the written part as quickly as possible.

The blonde raised her head from the obscure book she was reading, and she looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What don't you understand about 'No', Harry?" Seeing that he was still waiting for an answer, she sighed. "It's Umbridge latest idea. She calls it the Inquisitorial Squad. Officially, it's a group of students that's allowed to give punishments, to help enforce decrees."

Harry snorted, not at all convinced.

"And unofficially?"

"Unofficially, they're expected to catch you and your secret little group," said Daphne, with a smile on her face.

"My secret little group?" he asked, feeling the sweat building up on his forehead. She couldn't have known, could she?

"Seriously, Harry, it's an open secret that you lead a Defence group in your spare time. Even Umbridge knows it, she's just waiting to catch you red-handed. "

The young man swallowed with difficulty, "And why are there only Slytherins?"

"Well, let's be honest, that's where you'll find most of the enemies of the Boy-Who-Lived. And it's well known that Umbridge has a preference for Slytherins and Purebloods. That's why she offered me the chance to be one of them."

"Oh yes? You didn't tell me that," said Harry, suddenly self-conscious.

"Don't pretend to know everything about me, Harry," Daphne replied mockingly. "For your information, I've declined. Chasing a common Gryffindor is not worthy of my time. Besides, you wouldn't have had a chance."

Harry decided to let her believe this, and bounced back, "By the way, wouldn't you be interested in joining that 'little group', as you call it?"

"Why should I? Defence is not a subject that interests me, and I couldn't risk being seen with you the day Malfoy discovers you," said Daphne, looking as if she had given it some thought.

"And? Don't you think it's important to learn how to defend yourself? With what's going on out there?" asked Harry, unconvinced by his classmate's arguments.

"Think about it, Harry," lectured Daphne. "I'm the heiress of one of the oldest pureblood families in England. If You-Know-Who returns to power, may Morgana preserve me from that, my status will protect me. If he disappears for good, then I have my little friend Potter to speak up for me, if the Ministry wants to lock up the purebloods suspected of being Death Eaters. Either way, I'm untouchable."

Harry thought back to what Ron had told him about the Slytherins. Always one step ahead.

He smiled, "I'd gladly throw you in jail, Greengrass. If only for what you put me through in Potions."

-oo0oo-

The remaining fortnight before the holidays saw Harry and Daphne meeting regularly at the library to work on their Potions assignment, in addition to always being partners during Snape's class. On more than one occasion Harry found himself marvelling at how their relationship had evolved over the past few months. He'd never originally thought he would ever consider a Slytherin a friend. And yet their meetings in the library were among the moments he most looked forward to.

Moreover, the fact that their essay was almost over and that the young woman still wanted them to meet showed that she too enjoyed his company.

One evening, on his way to the Common Room from a detention with Umbridge, Harry decided to stop at the kitchens. Partly because he was hungry and wanted a snack, but also because he wanted to say hello to Dobby, not having seen the house elf for a long time.

Invisibility Cloak on his shoulders, Harry wandered through the castle keeping his eyes on the Marauder's Map. He repeatedly dodged Mrs Norris, Filch's old cat, who seemed set on catching him out of bed after curfew.

When he reached the ground floor, he had to pass through the dungeons to once again dodge the fuzzball that had been in the Great Hall. Harry mechanically consulted the Map, to confirm that no one was patrolling the corridors. However, three black dots in one of the disused classrooms near the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room caught his attention: "Daphne Greengrass", "Draco Malfoy" and "Theodore Nott".

What was Daphne doing, after curfew, in the company of two Death Eaters in the making? Harry was beginning to get a bad feeling, and he decided to find out for himself.

He hastened his pace, almost running, until he reached the classroom door, which was, fortunately, open enough for him to slip through unnoticed.

What he saw disturbed him greatly. Standing with her back against a wall, Daphne faced Malfoy and Nott, who were both pointing their wands at her. If the wand on the floor behind Malfoy was anything to go by, Daphne had been disarmed.

"...on't forget to whom you owe allegiance, Greengrass. There's still time to stop fooling around with Potter," said the Malfoy heir, an icy gleam in his eyes.

"Fooling around with Potter? What's the matter with you, Malfoy?" Daphne spat, obviously unimpressed by the two Slytherins threatening her. "I'm not _fooling around_ with Potter. But even if I were, you wouldn't have a say in the matter, you idiot!"

"Watch your tongue, Greengrass, because in a not-too-distant future, it might be well within my rights."

"I'd rather die than marry you, Malfoy!" said Daphne, disgusted. "Even your father can't buy me from my parents. Now get out of here, both of you, you're pathetic."

She took a step towards her wand, but Malfoy shoved her against the wall.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Unarmed, you can't do anything. Unless you can master wandless magic?"

Nott sneered when he heard this, and Malfoy's laughter accompanied him.

"Come on Theodore, I think she deserves a little lesson. Show us what you can do."

Nott had a sadistic smile. He raised his wand to shoulder height and aimed at Daphne.

"Cruc..."

He didn't have time to finish when a red light struck the back of his skull. The Slytherin collapsed like a dead mass, unconscious.

Malfoy turned around, on his guard.

"What the f...? "

He too fell when the same red light flashed out of the darkness. Harry tore off his Cloak of Invisibility and ran towards his Potion partner.

"Daphne!" he cried, concern on his face and in his voice. "Are you all right?"

The blonde opened her eyes wide, stunned. "Harry! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

She was trembling, probably still in shock from the altercation. And perhaps also imagining what she would have experienced had Nott had time to cast his spell.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, grimacing as the young woman flinched at his touch.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "What matters is that you're okay. They haven't done anything to you, have they?" he asked, glowering at the bodies of the two Slytherins.

"No, they didn't have time," replied Daphne, ashamed. "But only because you arrived in time. And I thank you, truly."

She had concluded her sentence with a little smile and a grateful look, and Harry suddenly felt the blush coming to his cheeks. It wasn't that often that a girl this pretty looked at him like that.

He turned his attention back to the two unconscious students lying at their feet. Malfoy and Nott would soon wake up, the Stupefy wouldn't last forever. Harry picked up their wands and turned to Daphne.

"Well, what do we do with them now?" he asked.

"Leave them to me, I've got a good idea," replied Daphne grimly. "There's no point in giving them to the teachers. At worst, they'll give them some detention, but that's all."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

The idea of letting them go free annoyed Harry, but his friend was right. The Board of Governors would protect Malfoy and Nott from expulsion.

Daphne crouched down beside Malfoy and touched his forehead with her wand.

"I may not be an expert at duelling, but I'm very good at everything else. A little Memory Charm, coupled with the fact that they didn't see you, will make them believe I actually defeated them with wandless magic. I doubt they'll bother me after that."

Harry smiled, impressed by her reasoning.

"You're a true Slytherin, you know that, Greengrass?"

"I take it as a compliment, Potter." She turned to him with mocking eyes, the tension from the situation having settled down.

"You've helped me twice now, what do you want in return this time?"

Harry thought about it, but nothing Daphne could offer him was of interest to him.

"I believe that this time it's up to the Gryffindor in me to teach you something. Lesson number one," he said, imitating what Daphne had said in the infirmary. "Always help your friends when they need you. After all, they would do the same."

Daphne giggled when she heard this, but when her blue eyes met Harry's green ones, the emotion was genuine.

"You're right, Harry, maybe I would have done the same for you."

-oo0oo-

The big day had finally arrived. After a relaxing Christmas break, during which Harry and Daphne had exchanged a few letters by owl, they found themselves at the entrance of the Potions classroom, ready to receive their grade for the Strengthening Solution they had made.

Harry was confident. They had worked really hard on this project, the potion was flawless, and the essay as close to perfection as it could be. He had never had such a good feeling about one of Snape's assignments.

He and Daphne chatted as they settled into their usual desk, taking out their Potions kit. The various pairs of students of the class did the same in a joyful hubbub, happy to finally be rid of this gruelling project.

Professor Snape entered in his turn, his black cloak twirling behind his back. He carried in his hands a pile of scrolls and a small case containing, without a doubt, the samples of Strengthening Solution the students had submitted.

"So, Greengrass, looking forward to losing the bet? " Harry asked while waiting for Snape to return their homework.

Daphne hit him playfully on the head with her wand. "Looking forward to hearing what your simple mind has come up with, yes. But to be honest, I'm not too worried."

"Well, you should be," said Harry, rubbing his head. "I've already told you that you're going to pay for the slavery you put me through, and I intend to keep my word."

"You are a Gryffindor, Harry, you are far too noble to humiliate a young woman."

"Keep believing that, Greengrass, keep believing that. You'd better prepare yourself mentally though, because my revenge is going to be formidable."

He did his best to sound threatening as he spoke, but Daphne didn't seem to be very impressed, if the mocking look she wore was anything to go by.

"I'll have something to tell you at the end of the class, so don't run off with your Gryffindor mates," she said, more seriously this time.

"Oh yeah, what?"

Daphne rolled her eyes dramatically, "Silly. If I could tell you now, in the middle of everyone, I would."

Harry nodded, still curious about what the blonde might have to say to him that required them to be alone.

"Granger and Weasley," announced Snape at the other end of the room, returning a vial and a scroll to Hermione and Ron. "A. For Merlin's sake Weasley, make an effort with your handwriting, it's illegible."

"Oh, Granger is going to be so mad. You can make fun of her afterwards, Harry. It must be rare that she gets a lower grade than you," Daphne whispered with a giggle.

"And risk her being mad at me for the rest of the year? It's tempting, but I'll spare her ego. I need her History of Magic notes too much." Hermione was far too touchy on the subject for it to be really funny, Harry decided.

"Malfoy and Longbottom. O. Good work Mister Malfoy, twenty points for Slytherin for a perfect understanding of the Strengthening Solution."

A murmur was heard through the classroom, each student gobsmacked by what Snape had said. Malfoy and Neville achieved the highest mark? Together?

"Unbelievable," said Harry, shocked. "How did they do it? They spent the whole time insulting each other."

"Don't overthink it, Harry. It just means that one Slytherin is enough to make up for the stupidity of a Gryffindor," said Daphne ironically, giving him a knowing look.

They didn't have time to argue any longer. Indeed, Professor Snape stopped in front of their table and watched each of them with an indecipherable expression.

"Greengrass and Potter."

 _Here we are_.

The culmination of two months of hard work. The end of a collaboration that was at first very difficult and almost forced between two members of rival houses. Two young people that were seemingly polar opposites, who didn't know each other, forced to put aside their differences to hand in quality work.

Daphne winked discreetly at Harry with a smile on her face. If he had been told a few months earlier that this sarcastic blonde was going to be one of his best friends, he wouldn't have believed it. And yet, sitting next to her in the Potions room, he couldn't help but being happy he'd blown up that cauldron earlier that year.

" E."

_What?!_

He couldn't believe his ears, only E?

He distinctly felt Daphne tensing to his left, and he ventured to glance at his partner. Her smile was still there, but frozen, and her gaze was empty. She suddenly looked like an Inferius.

"It would seem," Snape continued, unaware of the condition of his students, "that the griffin claws weren't sufficiently pulverised before they were added to the potion. This changed the consistency of the Strengthening Solution a little. Despite the circumstances, good work, Miss Greengrass. I know it wasn't easy."

Snape placed their sample and essay in front of them, then moved on to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

Harry could feel fear rising within him. He was suddenly very hot, even though the dungeons were freezing in early January. Daphne had taken the Potion in her hands and was inspecting it carefully. Her silence was terrifying.

"Listen, Daphne, I..."

She turned abruptly towards him, and the words stuck in Harry's throat. A smile was still plastered on her face, but it was no longer friendly.

The vial cracked between the Slytherin's fingers as she spoke to him, and Harry felt very small under her gaze, which promised only one thing, suffering.

"I think you've lost the bet, Potter."

-oo0oo-

Harry arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall feeling quite nauseous. He glanced vaguely at the piece of parchment he was holding in his hand before gulping in fear.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast with Ginny. The two girls were visibly irritated by what Ron was telling them and were about to reprimand him.

Harry had let them go out first while they were in the Gryffindor common room, claiming a need to use the bathroom.

In fact, what Daphne had asked of him required the whole school to be present. To add to his humiliation.

He looked for his Potions partner at the table of the snakes and found her alone, sipping absently a glass of pumpkin juice. She hadn't spoken to him for a week after they received their Potions grade, and Harry thought she might have forgotten about the bet. But that was before he received a school owl with a script and instructions.

Repeating the script in his head once again, he searched the Great Hall for the girl who would best understand that what he was about to do was a dare, and not a real declaration. Daphne had excluded Hermione and Ginny from the potential list, saying it would be too easy, but had at least given him the choice.

He went through all the Hogwarts girls in his head, but he knew the rumours about him would last for weeks, whoever he chose.

Eventually his gaze fell back on a certain Slytherin blonde, who had noticed him while he was waiting on the threshold of the Great Hall. Daphne tapped her wrist, as if to say that time was running out, and invited him to hurry, her eternal smirk on her face. Harry thought she looked a lot less angry than when she left the Potions classroom and that perhaps she wasn't so mad at him. After all, it had been a good experience for both of them.

It was with that in mind that Harry had an inspiration. After all, why should he be the only one to suffer humiliation in this story?

With a proud gait and a satisfied look on his face, he set course toward the green and silver table.

At first, the students didn't pay any attention to him, probably thinking that he had simply woken up late. But as it became clear that he was not heading for the Gryffindor table, silence took over the Great Hall.

Without stopping on the way, Harry walked straight towards Daphne, already savouring the reaction she would get when understanding that if he was to fall from grace, he would drag her down with him.

Unfortunately, Daphne looked at him without flinching, and without any apparent sign of surprise. Harry then had an unpleasant feeling of déjà vu as Ron's words came to his mind once again.

_Always one step ahead._

Harry's confidence crumbled when he reached his Slytherin friend, understanding that she'd known in advance that he would choose her. All eyes in the Great Hall were now focused on him, and he suddenly felt very alone in the middle of it. His hands sweating, he opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Well then, Potter. Has the Kneazle got your tongue?" Daphne teased, as laughs were heard in the Great Hall.

Harry's face turned scarlet.

_Damn snake._

Breathing deeply and trying to ignore the whispers of the students, he told himself that he had deserved his fate. Might as well get it over with once and for all. Resigning himself, he dropped on one knee and said:

"My love. You are so beautiful. I can't stop thinking about you, but I don't dare approach you, for fear of frightening you away. And yet I know what I want."

Harry caught his breath as someone whistled. Red with shame, he forced himself to continue.

"Daphne, I don't want to wait any longer. I can no longer be satisfied with a few anonymous glances. I want to be close to you, I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I want, instead of watching you from afar. That's why I'm kneeling before you today, hoping you'll accept my request."

He bit his lip, but forced himself to finish:

"Daphne Greengrass, would you go with me to Hogsmeade this Sunday?"

The Great Hall erupted. Applause and whistles resounded in the vast hall, making the tables and cutlery tremble. Mortified, Harry watched the reactions around him.

Most of the students were laughing their heads off, slumped on their tables, unable to calm down. There were a few compassionate people, like Hermione, who genuinely looked sorry. Others, like Ron, were stunned by Harry Potter's declaration toward a Slytherin. And some girls looked downright murderous, shamelessly displaying their jealousy of Daphne.

At the high table Dumbledore raised his glass, as if to make a toast, while McGonagall was outraged by such lack of manners and discretion.

"Nice prose, Potter."

Harry turned his attention back to the one responsible for the situation. Ankles crossed beneath her dress and fingers resting against her cheek, the Slytherin seemed supremely satisfied. Her eyes gleaming with mischief, she pretended to inspect her nails.

"I guess I owe you an answer, after such a romantic proposal," she laughed, over the din.

Harry was about to open his mouth, an acerbic reply on the tip of his tongue, when the young woman surprised him by leaning towards him. She put a finger under Harry's chin and bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

When she withdrew, the Gryffindor had lost the use of speech, which amused Daphne greatly.

"See you at nine o'clock Sunday morning, Harry. Be on time, I hate being kept waiting."

And with that she got up, picked up her bag, and left quietly, without paying attention to the Great Hall, which had become silent again, as shocked as the boy still kneeling.

Harry followed the blonde with his eyes for a moment before he realised how badly he had been manipulated. Fatalistic, he shook his head with a smile.

This Slytherin wasn't just one step ahead, she was two.

"Potter! One hundred points from Gryffindor, for corrupting one of your classmates!"

_Scratch that, three._


End file.
